Caryne
Caryne is a young girl new to the superhero scene. She's an outcast from society, as her powers, after developing, destroyed her home, and scared her old friends and even her family away. As such, she has a dislike for her power that comes through very quickly. Her power is that her hands create massive energy outbursts when they touch something other than herself. However, she has no control over when this happens, which leads to more than a few accidents. She recently joined Titans Miami , in a attempt to finally fit in somewhere. Early History Caryne was born on February 26, 1994. Little else is known about her. She refuses to give information as to her parent's identities, as she harbors bad feelings towards them for abandoning her after she discovered her powers. She says that her powers developed all at once, the day she turned 16. She accidentally destroyed her home in an accident that day, and her family immediately disowned her. She left her home and decided to look for a way to atone for destroying her home by doing good in the world. However, it rarely ended will. Still, she has hope that her powers will someday help the world. Personality Caryne is a bit of a loner, with some trust issues. Being forced to fend for herself has left her mature for her age, but some remnants from her past life remains. She is stoic around people that she doesn't know well, a defense mechanism from her abandonment. After her initial mistrust, she is actually quite lively, which is believed to be how she was before her powers, but only if she is completely surrounded by people she knows and trusts. Still, these two sides conflict in her to a great degree, and it occasionally shows in her demeanor when she can't decide between the two. She also truly despises her powers, even as she tries to find a good use for them. She blames them for her current situation, and wishes she could change things. Still, she hopes that somehow, this curse to her is meant to be a blessing to someone else, and does what she can. Powers Her power is that when her hand makes contact with something other than herself, energy expels itself from the point of contact, resulting in an explosion. Caryne has no control over this power other than to not touch anything. She does wear special gloves in an attempt to contain this power, but even then, she has mishaps, so she tries to avoid touching things with her hands. As such, she's adept at using the rest of her body to accomplish everyday tasks. She can also heal, as the same power in her hands passes through her wrists, where it can be channeled into someone's body, increasing strength and their natural healing processes temporarily. However, this also drains her own power, making her weaker. She's also incredibly athletic, able to do flips and the like with ease. Weaknesses Her greatest weakness is located next to her greatest strength (At least combat wise). If an opponent touches her wrists, it drains the energy that would otherwise go to her hands, preventing her from using her powers. Also, the power that would normally go to her hands flows into the opponent, making him stronger, and heal at a much accelerated pace. Also, prolonged contact in the area will weaken her to the point of exhaustion and even unconsciousness. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Titans Miami